


How Sweet Are You For Me?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cheating, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you ask your mobster husband Clint to kill for you.





	How Sweet Are You For Me?

“You love me, don’t you, Clint?” you mumbled against his lips as he licked at your bottom lip. “You’d do anything for me, right?” 

“You’re damn right, I will, baby doll.” he mumbled, leaving your mouth and trailing feather kisses along your jawline and down your throat, nibbling and sucking at the skin.

“Would you kill someone if I asked you?” you mumbled, running your fingers through his perfectly combed hair, styled to the side tonight

“Of course,” he bid as he leaned on his elbows to hover over you. He licked at his lips before asking, “what is up with all these questions tonight? Did someone hurt you? Is it that Parker kid again? Do I need to send my men after him? Tell me.”

“That’s the point, love,” you mumbled as you stroked his hair with your fingertips. “You always send your men to do your dirty work, and I don’t know how I’d feel if you were the one behind the trigger.”

“Who do you want me to end, Y/N?” he mumbled, humming slightly at the feel of your fingers in his hair. “Give me a name.”

“Peter Parker.” You whispered with a sigh. “He’s been stalking me again. He terrifies me. I think he’s planning on doing something to me.”

“I’ll deal with him; I’ll hang around the saloon tomorrow and I’ll catch him. I promise.”

You kissed his lips softly before throwing the bedsheets away from your body and stalking to the bathroom for a quick shower before the night’s end.

The following day, you were working at the saloon, where you were serving an older gentleman a beer when you’d heard a scuffle outside, louder than the soft jazz music that had been playing from the jukebox in the corner behind the counter.

“What’s going on?” you heard a man shout out over the silence.

You knew what was happening; that Parker punk had been stalking you yet again and Clint was dealing with the issue. A breath later, the doors to your place swung open and in came in Peter Parker, followed by Clint Barton, blood splattered across his face and freshly pressed button up shirt.

“This the punk you wanted out of your sight, Y/N?” He clarified, kicking at Peter again, earning a few shouted protests before Clint raised his gun and shot carelessly to his right, instantly killing an elderly woman.

“That’s him,” you nodded in confirmation.

“Say bye bye, punk,” Clint scowled as he pressed the trigger and instantly killed the poor son of a bitch before walking behind the counter and pressing his lips to your own. “I’ll send Barnes on over to clear out the body and clean the place up, a’ight?”

“Thank you,” you kissed his nose before calling for attention and resuming the bar tending.


End file.
